Broken Mistakes
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place during Jr. Risky Business: Finding his father's attitude towards him to much, the young man runs away. Finding himself in the hands of Bobby Shaw who takes advantage of his Rival's son, can Michael Kyle realize in time just how broken his son is?.


Summery: Takes place during Jr. Risky Business: Finding his father's attitude towards him to much, the young man runs away. Finding himself in the hands of Bobby Shaw who takes advantage of his Rival's son, can Michael Kyle realize in time just how broken his son is?.

The rained poured down on the tent although Jr. didn't even seem to notice, his gaze landed on his lap his normal goofy expression absent. Pure torture and pain flashed threw his eye's, out of all the stupid things he ever did this one took the cake. Having sex in his parents bed what the hell had he been thinking!?, that was the problem wasn't it..he hadn't been thinking. Once again his stupidity shown just proving once again, why his father loved Katie and Claire more than him. Did he smack them on the back of the head?, did he give them a stupid book?, did they make them feel worthless?.

No it was him, it always had been him, he was the screw up in the family.

A sense of depression washed over the man, closing his eyes a single tear ran down his cheek. Laying on his side he curled around his Pillow, he was just about asleep when he heard his mother's voice.

"Sweetie" Jay whispered opening the tent, "I brought you a Sandwich".

"Not Hungry" Junior said his tone hollow, much unlike his normal voice.

"Junior" Jay sighed placing the plate on the tent floor, "don't worry baby your father will come around, he's just mad, give him a few days".

"He hates me doesn't he?".

A numb feeling ran through the woman's body, her baby's lost and confused tone tore at her heart. Sitting next to her son the woman gently rubbed her son's back.

"Baby no, why would you say that?".

As Junior turned around Jay just about broke down as she saw the tears running down her baby's face, Junior brushed them away only to be replaced by more.

"He always thought of me as the screw up child mom!, he had me have a stupid book, slapped me in the back of my head more times than I can count, he's always favored Katie and Claire, and now this!". Junior buried his head into his Pillow, his frame shook uncontrollably as sobs escaped his mouth.

Pain and anger flared up in Jay's body, Pain for her baby boy's suffering and Anger for Michael's denseness on just how much he was hurting their son. She knew what he did was wrong, hell Junior knew what he did was wrong, but to go to this extreme and make Junior feel like his father didn't even care about him anymore. Or didn't at all in the first place was going to far, covering her son up Jay marched into the house anger flashing threw her features as her Husband sat on the couch watching TV. Standing in front of the television Jay quickly turned it off.

"Michael Kyle we need to talk!".

"Can't it wait until the game's over?" Michael asked reaching for the remote only for his wife to grab it.

"No it' can't, Michael I know what Junior did was wrong, believe me I'm not happy with our son either, but you're going to far, I went to give Junior a sandwich and he".

"Jay! I thought we talked about this, no feeding the kid" Michael glared at his wife, "I don't feed children who aren't mine".

"You don't mean that Michael, he's still you're son" Jay whispered anger flashing in his eye's.

"You know what Jay i do!" Michael stood up throwing the newspaper on the couch, "he slept on our bed Jay!, our bed, my kingdom where i rule, not only that but he had Vanessa over when we told him no woman while where not home, no son of mine does stuff like that!".

A loud boom of thunder rumbled through the sky, Jay's heart clenched when a flash of Lightning showed Junior's face at the back door. The broken look on Junior's face tore at her heart, within another flash he was gone.

"Junior wait!" Jay called rushing out the back door "he didn't mean it", the young man was already out of the yard and running down the street. "You happy Michael!" Jay screamed at her Husband, furry which Michael had never seen on Jay's face, "you go ahead and say shit when you don't even realize the consequences to their actions!, Junior is our son no matter how much you may be mad at him!, and now he is out there in the middle of this storm thinking his own father doesn't love him!".

Jay just shook her head walking briskly into the kitchen, she grabbed her coat before turning to her Husband.

"Let me tell you something Michael you're son! was bawling his eyes out in his tent, thinking he was a screw up and didn't amount to your love, you should've seen the depression in his eye's Michael, and if he's out there broken who knows what stupid stuff he'll do".

A look of horror crossed Michael features.

"You don't really think he'd".

"I don't know Michael all i know is our baby boy is out in the middle of this storm, with a broken heart thinking his own father doesn't love him".

"I'm going with you" Michael stated walking after Jay grabbing his own coat, all the way to the car Michael was thinking the same thing over and over again.

What have i done.

A/N Well i hope you enjoy this first chapter, i just thought that Michael really hurt Junior acting the way he did.


End file.
